AtomRG
AtomRG is the Biomnitrix's fusion DNA sample of a Prypiatosian-B and an unknown species from the Andromeda Galaxy and an unknown planet. Appearance Ben as NRG In The New Omniverse, AtomRG has NRG's Omniverse Containment Suit. The colors on the containment suit are switched with the colors of Atomix's. AtomRG has Atomix's core on his chest, along with the Omnitrix on the core. Atomix's core is now colored to match NRG's color scheme as well. Powers and Abilities AtomRG is capable of firing highly radioactive energy beams through the vents in his containment suit which can corrode or melt metallic objects. The energy AtomRG radiates is hot enough to melt solid metal and rock, even with his containment suit on, through mere contact. AtomRG can channel his heat underground, which results in the eruption of massive geysers of lava. AtomRG can make a blast of radioactive energy around him, which is powerful enough to leave a funnel cloud. AtomRG can create and manipulate nuclear energy using his hands, which can do a massive amount of damage to its surroundings. Fundamentally, he is a walking nuclear reactor. The way he creates the blasts is by chanting "HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA-HA"! It is not crucial for AtomRG to chant every attack, but doing so will focus an attack's power and cause substantially more damage. AtomRG is able to activate his cylinders on his arms and his Omnitrix-shaped chest to melt nearby objects. AtomRG is strong enough to take out Negative Ultimate Humungousaur with a single punch, or kick an object up nearly past a planet's atmosphere. His hard body gives him substantial protection against physical attacks. AtomRG is capable of flight. AtomRG's known attacks include: *'Fissile Whistle: '''A flying ramming attack. *'Nuclear Winner: 'A massive blast of energy that can easily knock out Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey and other enemies, as well as devastate the surrounding area. *'Fusion Cuisine: '''A fusion ball, which can burn up Zs'Skayr and greatly harm Lord Transyl. He can also make the attack continue even after he turns back into Ben. The light is shown to be very bright, as everyone present got blinded by it. Equipment AtomRG's Containment Suit is fire proof and virtually indestructible, with only Taydenite being able to pierce it. AtomRG is able to easily open the suit and get out whenever he wants to. Weaknesses Because AtomRG is always in his containment suit, his abilities are weaker than if he was outside the suit.﻿ Due to dangerous radiation his body gives off, AtomRG must stay in the suit for the safety of others and keep his radiation level to a minimum. AtomRG's suit decreases his speed and agility. Taydenite is the only known element that can damage AtomRG's suit, outside of the suit itself. The eye holes in the suit are quite small, which limits his vision somewhat. Due to being half Prypiatosian-B, AtomRG is vulnerable to carbon dampening rods, which slow down nuclear reactions and inhibit his radiation generating abilities. AtomRG is boundlessly overconfident and can cause a total meltdown. AtomRG can get tired after using up most of his energy, Category:Fusions Category:Atomix's Species Category:Atomix's Species Fusions Category:Prypiatosian-B Fusions Category:Prypiatosian-Bs Category:Nuclear Aliens Category:Pyrokinetic Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Waybig101 Category:Ben 10: The New Omniverse Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Intangibility Aliens Category:Energy Absorption Aliens Category:Beam Emission Aliens Category:Heat Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Energy Manipulation Aliens